tales_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Known Lands
Image:WorldMap1.jpg|750px|center|link=The Known Lands poly 2163 1085 1844 986 1759 865 1787 738 1702 603 1823 532 1667 270 1504 213 1532 177 1426 71 1411 0 2716 0 2674 28 2830 64 2574 567 2816 603 2730 787 2730 943 2660 1106 2567 1177 2128 1099 The Gloaming North poly 1199 1865 1312 1688 1390 1723 1496 1695 1511 1624 1596 1603 1830 1645 1979 1596 2078 1596 2184 1645 2262 1596 2610 1603 2766 1624 2766 2000 2716 2050 2546 2121 2447 2248 2355 2397 2199 2752 2149 2830 2050 2809 1865 2730 1766 2546 1418 2177 1270 2071 The Shining South poly 2780 1957 2752 1624 2865 1560 3277 1482 3383 1560 3645 1596 3979 1617 4028 1262 4043 1113 4262 901 4411 830 4390 1305 4525 1574 4504 1823 4468 2035 4284 2177 4092 2262 4043 2504 3851 2610 3723 2702 3277 2504 3071 2305 2887 2270 2645 2518 2596 2511 2702 2135 The Eternal East poly 1284 1688 1142 1546 887 1461 780 1496 489 1489 291 1383 191 1355 99 1426 57 1511 43 1858 71 1936 255 2128 511 2255 830 2270 1064 2142 The Dreaming West poly 4007 312 4163 234 4227 14 4518 28 4511 92 4390 355 4383 454 4220 539 4092 482 4007 376 Sommerland poly 610 511 504 461 390 355 447 213 624 404 Watchwind Isles circle 99 1695 200 Fever Sea poly 7 1426 1794 872 2730 794 4518 1560 4518 7 21 7 Sunquench Sea poly 191 1362 1730 603 2809 624 4376 1511 4433 1681 1348 1823 333 1603 Glimmering Sea poly 7 1823 1071 1929 1213 1851 4525 1844 4511 2943 0 2936 Sea of Knives The Known Lands is the "point-of-view" region of the Tales of Madness setting. The World is a great cylinder, rotating in space not unlike a barber pole. At either end of The World are one of the Great Dragons who are forever spiraling away from each other, building the world in their wake. The Known Lands are just a small section of this world, closer in the most relative terms to the Great Eastward Dragon. The section of The World containing the Known Lands is orbited by several celestial bodies: the White, Red, and Blue Moons and a yellow Sun. Relative to the inhabitants, these celestial bodies rise in the southern skies and set in the northern skies. The inhabitants of the Known Lands are almost entirely ignorant as to the existence of the Great Dragons and they only suspect that the world continues onward in either direction. The Dreaming West The west is overcome with the power of life and death run amok. Magic seethes and boils here like an eruption of tumors, birthing horrors that have pushed civilization to the brink. The Eternal East The east is a land of longevity and constants: imperial ambition and decay, the triumph of the natural over the artificial, and the bleakness of government run amok. True change is rare in the east, and each region within has seemingly airtight rules that are defied only at your peril. The Gloaming North Relative to the entire southern continent, the Gloaming North seems bereft of magic. Non-human peoples are very rare outside select locales, mega-fauna and monsters are practically unheard of, and the practitioners of magic who didn't learn their art across the sea to the south can likely be counted on a single hand. However, the northern continent is awash with technological innovation which progresses in unexpected ways. Unlike the south, there are many stable but not immutable nation-states. The Shining South The Shining South is the original homeland of terrestrial life in the Known Lands, everything that was not created by mortal sorcery or mad science was once found here. It is steeped in mystery and the most ancient magic, and is renown as a graveyard of empires. It has experienced several cataclysms of apocalyptic scope, each sweeping aside mighty civilizations and leaving behind ruin and mayhem. Though in modern times civilization can be sparse on the ground, no other land boasts wealth and power in such abundance. Other Lands Category:Places